The New Guy
by rawr987654321
Summary: Takes place after the Silver Gospel incident. An engineer goes to the Academy to train Ichika and the gang. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Infinite Stratos, although I would love to have one.

2 months ago:

"_The top news: The Silver Gospel incident has left the world on high alert. Japan has acted by sending an IS wielding male engineer to the IS Academy. The engineer is the 2__nd__ known male to pilot an IS besides Ichika Orimura. Nothing is known about the engineer except that his role is to train the people involved in the SG incident for another possible incursion."_

Today:

"I have a new student to introduce today. He is the engineer that was in the news a few months ago. I'll let him introduce himself," said Yamada-sensei.

The boy walked into the classroom as everyone was trying to see him. He had short, messy, black hair with a white streak coming down one side. He was 5' 11" had a lean build, but at the same time was muscular. When he spoke, he had a deep voice that would be heard all the way back to the end of the room. He said, "Hello. My name is Shi Inazuma. As Yamada-sensei said, I am the engineer that is to train the IS users in the SG incident. But, I hope to get along with everyone here. Please take care of me." And he bowed.

The girls did the typical KYAAA! and Ichika just smiled at their response. Yamada-sensei said, "Erm, Inazuma-kun, you can sit next to Orimura-kun. Well, let's start class, shall we?"

_Lunchtime_

Ichika and the gang were all on the rooftop giving their opinions of Shi. Houki gave her impression first.

"I think that he might be somewhat good. We don't know what he exactly does. "

Cecilia: "I think that he's not going to be much."

Rin: "Same here."

Charlotte: "I don't know yet."

Laura: "I don't think that he would last compared to Instructor."

Ichika: "Well, let's give him a chance."

"Oh, wow. Thanks for the votes of confidence everyone." Everyone whirled around as Shi climbed up from the edge of the roof. "Well, if y'all doubt me that much, why don't we have a test? Me against two of y'all. Does that sound good?" And they all nodded. "Great. Now, who will pair up with each other?"

Cecilia and Rin immediately piped up in unison, "I, Cecilia Alcott/Lingyin Huang, will take you on! What? Why are you saying exactly what I'm saying?"

Shi broke up the argument, saying, "Whatever! You two will be the one's facing me. The match will be in one week. Train as a team. That's what I'm here to do. See y'all in a week. By the way, those bentos look delicious." And he went down through the door leading down.

**So did y'all like it? Please r & r.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 days later…

"Orimura-kun, if you keep sleeping, then Orimura-sensei will-"

"WHAM!"

As Ichika groaned in pain after having his head whacked by Chifuyu, Inazuma just couldn't help but smile at the guy's ignorance.

Chifuyu spoke up, "All personal IS users shall stay behind. All the others are dismissed" The group gathered around her when she said, "Now then; we have two more people to add to this group. One of them shall not be here for a while, but the other is here. Come in."

She stepped away to show a tan GUY. He was about 5' 9"; had black, unkempt hair; and had a lean build. But what surprised everyone were his eyes. One was blue, while the other was black. But, what surprised everyone else was the fact that Shi stumbled in front and stammered, "N-n-n-no way. Hector?'

"Yup. Long time no see Shi. Heard that you've been having the time of your life."

"B-but, I thought that the government was only going to send me."

"Weeeellll, I –"

Ichika and the others beside Chifuyu interrupted the two's startling reunion by asking, "Wait, you two know each other?"

Shi answered for the both of them, "Yeah. I guess that I should explain everything. I'll start off by going to the very beginning. What happened was this: it started about 15 years ago. There was an organization called _Doragon no todoroki_ that had this ambition to create an army of super soldiers through the use of nanotechnology. They threatened a lot of doctors into taking several DNA maps of babies while they were still in the womb. From there, the scientists would determine whether we would be compatible with the nanomachines. With the DNA maps that they had, the scientists created several organic masses that would serve as a replacement for us when we were born. The doctors told our parents that we died due to Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. Our parents were distraught, then suspicious; but the doctors managed to convince them that we truly did die of SIDS. After that, we were transported to these underground facilities. We were given these drugs that enhanced our abilities, such as faster running or better reflexes. We were forced to learn from 6 months of age by putting us into these machines that would upload the material slowly into our minds. However, the method was too much for some of us and they died. By the time that we were 6, we had the education of a middle school student. As time progressed, our minds strengthened and we were on par with a college student by age 9. But, we also had physical training. From age 5, we were trained in various martial arts, both physically and through the learning machines that I mentioned. When I was ten, so about 5 years ago, the organization decided to implant the nanomachines. Out of about 150 of us, 20 of us survived. The nanomachines rejected the cells and tried to take over some of the hosts' bodies. The bodies tried to fight the machines, and in the end, the host's body was destroyed. After the implantation, we recuperated with the addition of drugs to slowly make us able to access our subconscious. We were named _Jindaimokei, _or Homonculus because the scientists were treating us as less than human. After two weeks of healing, we were able to move around again. And from there, we started training again. We could do things that normal humans could not do. We actually had the reaction time where we could dodge a bullet with the help of our nanomachines. We healed faster, moved faster, and we could even access our subconscious. A year later, Shinonono Tabane announced the invention of the IS. The Japanese government then discovered about this operation and sent an entire team of IS operators to destroy the facility. The operators were not told that we were there, so they commenced the attack at midnight with a missile strike. This destroyed the main part of the facility and our quarters. Most of us died, and when the attack ended, 5 of us banded together and made a makeshift shelter until the team found us. As I recall, Orimura Chifuyu leaded the team. After that, there was a confirmed death count of 12 of the Jindaimokei. The 3 that were not found were presumed to have been vaporized, and the _Doragon no todoroki _was destroyed. The government took us in and we took some courses in various fields, such as IS engineering for me, a sniper and stealth course for all of us, and an attack course. In one mission however, the Jindaimokei were sent with a team of IS operators to neutralize a group of terrorists that were based in the Hokkaido area. We didn't expect for there to be so much resistance, and they set off a bomb. One of the Jindaimokei, Mamoru, died protecting the IS team. We returned, and buried Mamoru. After the funeral, we were wandering the base when we three found an unused IS. Because I studied IS engineering, I wanted to see the IS up close, because I only got handle them in VR simulators. As soon as I touched it, there was a spark, and the IS reacted by standing up. Of course, we were all shocked that the IS even moved, but I climbed into it and started maneuvering around. An officer found us playing around and we were studied, again. It was then explained that several of the nanomachines had embedded themselves throughout our central nervous system, and then used electrical pulses to "fool" the IS into operating. Tabane herself came in and examined us. She built unique cores for each of us, but we had to build the suits themselves. Therefore, our IS are not like your exoskeletons. You'll see them at our match. And then, Ichika was sent to the IS Academy. At first, we thought that he was like us, but it was quickly found out that he was just special. No offense. Anyway, we continued with our lives until the Silver Gospel incident. The government decided to send me here and train you all as a team. And so, here we are." And silence reigned the room for about 5 minutes.

Then Charlotte spoke up, "Erm, well, Inazuma-kun, you said that there were 4 more of the Jindaimokei. Where are the other two?"

Shi answered, "Well, my guess is, one is out hunting with targets that are about ½ of a mile away. The other, well, I don't know yet."

Chifuyu then spoke, "All right, Sanada, you can stay with Inazuma for the time being. Alcott and Lingyin, continue with your training. Dismissed."

End Chapter 2

Well, I think that was a pretty good explanation of their ability to use the IS. R & R please. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Somewhere on the Tokunoshima Island, 2200 hours..._

Cpt. Light Zerstörer of the German army looked to her right at her supposed comrade Riccardo Salvatore of the Japanese with distain because of his seemed unpreparedness. But, that was going to have to wait until their mission was over. She went over the objectives as they moved toward their target. 1. Enter the complex without alerting the hostiles. 2. Infiltrate their central building and move toward the leader of these hostiles. 3. Grab the leader and take him to the rendezvous point. This joint operation between the Germans and Japanese seemed so simple, but Light knew that such missions can change so quickly.

But, what worried her most is the supposed god of accuracy of the Japanese military. He seemed so nonchalant when they were introduced to each other, and she was fretting about whether his abilities allowed him to accomplish this mission. But, as she was agonizing over her superiors' decision, the two reached their destination: a stronghold occupied by a group of terrorists that held valuable information about other groups.

A fortress stood alone in a hill, with terrorists armed with Type 63 rifles and FBP m/498 submachine guns milling around the complex. They spoke quietly, for they were supposed to be on the lookout for enemy snipers and such. But, they were failing in their duties, because as they spoke, the sniper and his spotter about 1000 meters away were setting up their positions. The sniper put a briefcase on a table and opened it, bringing out parts for a sniper rifle. As he was setting it up, his spotter was looking for targets. She found several key units and reported them to the sniper. As soon as he had put together the rifle; a specially modified larger version of the Denel NTW-20mm Sniper Rifle, he looked at the fortress through the Leupold Vari-X II scope to verify the enemy positions.

"Targets spotted. Commencing mission."

The unidentified male looked away from his scope and to his spotter, whispering, "Light, you're going to look for heavy weapons."

The sniper/spotter team moved away from their camp to about 800 meters from the fortress. Light looked around the area, spotting several machine guns nestled into the walls. She motioned them to him, and the unnamed sniper nodded and took out a suppressor. After attaching the suppressor, the sniper took out a single round. The custom made .75 caliber round was shaped like a regular bullet on the outside, but the surprise was what happened when he shot it. He loaded it and looked down the scope. He aimed for the farthest machine gunner and held his breath as he slowly squeezed the trigger. The sniper hissed as the bullet left the rifle, but it wasn't the same bullet anymore. As the round left the rifle, the inside of the round hissed out of the barrel as an eagle.

The round hit the contact square in the chest and sent him flying back into the wall with a short crack. The others in the nest jumped in surprise and rushed towards their fallen comrade. The sniper chuckled and reloaded the rifle as the dead hostile's chest started to gather light and then a black gravitational sphere erupted and killed all of people nearby. Light looked away to see if anybody noticed, but nobody did yet. The sniper then took out all of the other machine gun nests. After taking out everyone, the duo simply walked up to the gates.

"Sir, we've taken out the hostiles. Breaching the eastern wall."

"Good, keep it quiet." **BOOM! ** as Riccardo blew the wall to smithereens with a handmade charge.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO SALVATORE?"

Light answered, "Erm.. sir, it was too late for the 'keep it quiet' part."

"JUST GET THE TARGET AND REPORT BACK TO THE RENDESVOUS POINT! NOW!"

This time, Riccardo responded, "Alright sir. No need to get your panties in a bunch. Light, get ready to move."

As the dust cleared, Riccardo and Light were staring at a 10 man group of infantry. The infantry just stood with their jaws dropped as Light deployed her IS, a standard military model, and efficiently dispatched them. RIccardo then laughed and started to walk as Light turned around to silence him. However, before she could do that, Riccardo tripped and fell right into her chest. Riccardo managed to think, "Shit," before Light started blushing furiously and managed to growl, "You dare to dare that to me? Of all times? DIE!" and she swiped at him and sent him flying into the central building. As he flew away, she calmed down and muttered angrily, "Damn. Why the hell did he do that now? Compromising the mission and all."

When RIccardo got up from the small crater he made, he looked around and felt a sharp pain in his neck from the crash landing. And then, he saw a guard with the nametag, IZAYA. The guard stared at him for a few seconds and then started to run. Riccardo cursed and started to chase him. Riccardo didn't have his weapon, and he was looking for one as he chased the elusive Izaya. As Izaya turned, Riccardo found one thing that could help and thought, "Ah, what the hell. Might as well," and stopped and took a nearby vending machine and threw it at his prey. His accuracy was top-notch as the machine hit the man square in the back and killed him immediately with the force. Riccardo stopped to see his work and progressed through the building towards his target.

The leader of this group, Bokun Monsuta, was not having a good day. When he woke up with a migraine, stubbed his toe multiple times walking to the bathroom, and had the mirror crack as there was a huge THUD! from the opposite side of the wall. As Monsuta got dressed, there were several explosions coming from the southern end of the city. He finished dressing and left the room. His personal guards that were standing at the door saluted their 6' blond leader passed by. As soon as Monsuta took a step out of his room, there was a dull thump as one of his men flew back into the hallway from the right. Monsuta just stared in shock as a single **boy** effectively reduced his well-trained men to crying sissies wailing for their grandmothers. Riccardo dusted his hands off and walked up to the leader as Monsuta just held his hands out to be handcuffed, as he knew better than to resist.

Light was fighting almost the entire fortress as she made her way towards the building where Riccardo was. What she was expecting was for Riccardo to be captured, not the other way around. Riccardo simply walked out of the building with the leader of this army handcuffed and silently following. Everybody's jaws dropped as the Japanese Italian laughed at all of them and yelled out, "I got your master, so come and get him!"

The army shifted most of their focus from Light to Riccardo in order to save their beloved boss, but Riccardo surprised Light by bringing out his sniper rifle and charged as a one man army. He brought one hostile to one knee and shot the other knee with his sniper, which destroyed the terrorist's leg. The man screamed in pain, but could not as another gravitational sphere cleared a 25 meter radius around him. Riccardo said, "Anybody else? I got more." With that, the rest of his enemies looked at each other and ran away.

Light walked up to him and slapped him across the face. "What the hell were you doing? That was not part of our objectives. And where do you get these weapons?"

Riccardo simply answered, "Neither was sending me into a building alone. And a friend of mine makes these weapons. Well, we should get going."

They traveled to the rendezvous point and completed their mission. Their superiors' congratulated them and there, the two parted ways. Light said to Riccardo, "If you don't screw up again, I might forgive you for the incident earlier. Goodbye."

Riccardo just shook his head as the Germans walked away. His superior said to him, "You have two missions to choose from: 1. Go to Somalia and help the army there to neutralize any resistance, or 2. go help the rest of your team at the IS Academy."

"Mission 2."


	4. Chapter 4

A train sped towards a spiral tower. The only occupant, a glasses-wearing, brown haired, fit, teenager known as Riccardo Salvatore, sat and reflected upon the mission. He remembered the accident that occurred with his ally and blushed, thinking, _Damn, what the hell happened there. Why? Got to keep up Riccardo_. The train's A.I. announced that the train had arrived at their destination, IS Academy.

As Riccardo stepped off of the train, he took an earpiece and inserted it in his right ear. He slid his finger down the frame from his left temple and back. A screen popped out and he tapped a phone number and waited for the person to pick up.

_Meanwhile_

Shi and Hector were running as if their lives depended upon it. They ran into the dorm and ran up the stairs as a herd of estrogen charged. _Why? _Shi thought as the two barreled up the staircase. God seemed to answer his question when the girls screamed, "WE LOVE YOU!"

_Oh, that's why… It doesn't make any sense!_

Shi was running up the stairs three steps at a time. Hector was running up two steps. As they were reaching their floor, Shi tripped up the last few stairs. Hector considered helping him, but decided on saving his own skin, and left Shi. Shi quickly recovered and ran in vain, because as Hector got in their room, he locked the door with the standard lock and deadbolt. Shi pounded on the door and begged,* "Please, Hector, open the godforsaken door. I'm begging you, please."

Then came the muffled reply, ""You did the same to me 2 years ago with the girls at the base. Good luck."

Shi wanted to scream at Hector, but he felt the intent of the approaching sea of maidens. He looked for a possible way out, and saw a window. He shouted out, "Stop! Wait!" Confused, the girls heeded his order and stood there. Shi took a deep breath, took a step back from the door, and kicked the door open. Right before his foot hit the door, there was a flash and through the glare, a shiny, metal leg covered his leg, providing a lot of force. He quickly disengaged the IS and jumped out of the window, from the 10th floor. As he flew toward the ground, he partially deployed his IS, and slowed his descent with eight wings of energy. He maneuvered to escape the shower of glass that was raining down upon him. A gigantic shard of glass hurtled toward him, and Shi couldn't dodge it, but he tried and ended up with a decent sized cut along his arm.

Shi grimaced as blood poured out of his arm and ran holding his arm. The girls looked down at him and glanced toward the opening that was the door to the boys' room. Hector gulped and stammered, "N-n-now girls, let's try and talk this out…" but the girls did not hear a word that he said and advanced through the doorway. He looked for a way to escape, but there was none. The girls saw that his shoulders slumped, but then they saw that his legs were tensed, and his eyes were still darting around for a way out. Yamada-sensei saw the group and ran towards it, wondering what was going on. Hector saw her coming and thought of a quick plan for an escape. Yamada-sensei started moving her way through the group and burst out from the head of the group. Hector decided to carry out his plan and grabbed Yamada-sensei and kissed her in front of all the girls. The girls stood with astonished looks on their faces and Yamada-sensei blushed. Hector finally broke away from the kiss and said, "I've decided on Yamada-sensei. I'm not going to retract my decision from this. I'm sorry for having to do this to you."

Some of the girls cried, and Hector whispered, "I'm sorry for doing this," to Yamada-sensei. She blushed and stayed still. Hector then said in a loud voice, "Shi is still out there. He hasn't chosen anybody yet." At this, the girls perked up and stared in the direction where Shi had staggered off to. They started charging out of the room and disappeared. Hector looked at Yamada-sensei and thought _Well, this is going to be interesting._

_Shi_

Shi was cleaning his arm in the bathroom when a looked out the window and saw a shadowy figure dart about, using bushes as cover. He was worried and lifted himself through the window and snuck towards him. The figure was male, which worried him more, so Shi quickened his pace and grew closer to the unknown man. Shi seemed to snake towards the man and tackled him and pinned him to the ground. The figure didn't bother to make any noise. Instead, he tried to free himself, but stopped when he felt a thin, cold line of a blade along his jugular vein. Shi hissed, "Who the hell are you and why are you in this hellhole?" To that the man answered, "What a wonderful greeting you always make Shi." Shi looked at the man's face and recognized it. He immediately dragged him to a bush and furiously whispered, "What the hell are you doing here Riccardo? What's going on?" At this moment, Hector decided to join them, saying, "He's here for the training."

Shi: "Why the hell wasn't I informed? When did this happen?"

Hector replied, "It happened when you went to fight that….erm….. Romanian in that fight club yesterday, I think. Anyway, you weren't there and I was briefed on this."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Hrmmmmm… well because you passed out immediately after you took a shower when you got to the dorm."

Riccardo decided to include himself into the conversation, "Question, why are we hiding in a bush? And why are there girls surrounding us?"

They then noticed the stares that the Shi-hunters were giving them. Hector made a gesture to Riccardo and he nodded. They grabbed Shi by his arms and tossed him into the group of girls and ran. But, they overthrew him and Shi managed to stick the landing and ran in the opposite direction.


	5. Chapter 5

I am soooooooooo sorry for the extreme hiatus. School and life kicked my ass all the way to the curb, but now I am on top now! Once again, I am so sorry for this extreme hiatus. Without further ado, here's Chapter 5 of A New Guy!

Chapter 5

Shi moaned in despair as he felt himself being backed into a corner. He looked for a way out, but found none. He considered blowing up the room, but then he remembered that he couldn't harm the people surrounding him. He looked up and whimpered, "Mercy?" as the girls converged upon him.

Hector and Riccardo sneaked into their room and collapsed onto their beds. Hector said, "Well, if anything, welcome to the deepest, darkest, foulest pit of hell. I would not even wish this place upon my worst enemy."

Riccardo replied, "... What?"

"You heard me. This place could potentially top _that_ place."*

_"... _What have we gotten ourselves into? May God save us all..."

Right after Riccardo said this, they heard the door open and Shi screamed, "GOD DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS HELLHOLE!" Pointing upward, he continued, "HE'S UP _THERE_, LAUGHING AT US! AND YOU TWO NEED TO BE REPAID FOR THAT THROW!" Hector and Riccardo looked at each other and smiled as if to say _"Did he just try to threaten us?"_ They started walking towards Shi, who began to realize the pile of figurative shit he had just skydived into. Looking up once more, he muttered, "Is this for all of those illegal downloads?" as Hector and Riccardo jumped him.

_The next day_

Shi woke up on the floor of his room. He groaned as he examined his body for injuries. He felt a total of 50 bruises, 20 small lacerations, and one jammed finger. He looked in the mirror and saw what Hector and Riccardo had done to his face: they had drawn scribbles all over his face while he was knocked out. There seemed to be one particular drawing on his forehead, a drawing that had seemed to depict a certain kind of genitalia. He sighed and went into the bathroom and turned on the shower faucet.

Riccardo stood outside of class 1-1. He was contemplating upon what he would say to the class for his introduction when Yamada-sensei called for him to enter the classroom. He went through the introduction and whatnot, and he said, "Good morning class 1-1. My name is Riccardo Antonio Salvatore. My plans are to help Shi and Hector with their mission. I hope to get along with everybody and make many new friends." He then finished with a bow. The girls gave their expected, "KYAAAAAAAAAH! SO MATURE AND SUCH A GENTLEMAN AS WELL! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Shi entered at that exact moment and was rewarded with a whack on the head and a command to take his seat.

After classes had ended, Shi decided to specify the day of the match with the two girls. He found them walking out of their dormitory and ran toward them. With a smirk on his face, he called out, "Oiiii! Assets and Shorty!" Two sets of ears perked up and two voices shouted in unison, "WHAT?! WHO CALLED ME ASSETS/SHORTY!" Shi caught up to them and replied, "I did!" The two whirled around to face him and Shi saw that their faces were tomato-red. Cecilia yelled, "Who do you think you are? To call me, the representative candidate of the United Kingdom Cecilia Alcott, Assets?!" Shi chuckled and said, "Welllllllllll, Assets, because you have certain... well... _assests, _if you get what I mean?" while blatantly indicating what her... assets were. Cecilia grew even more red and Shi thought "_Wow. For a human to reach that shade of red. That must be really unhealthy." _He saw Cecilia draw her hand back and he felt a killing intent from behind him. He ducked and saw Rin lunge toward where his head was and then he saw Cecilia slap Rin in the face while Rin's fist landed in Cecilia's stomach. Shi burst out laughing as the two were on the ground, and then he felt two destructive intents directed towards him. He stopped laughing and looked at both of the scary girls and said, "Soooooooooo then, I _had_ planned to finalize our date for the match, but seeing as you two are ready to kill right now, how about we go have that match today?" Cecilia and Rin snapped out of their demonic trances and Rin yelled, "Fine! Let's go! I can't wait to kick your ass into the next chapter!" Cecilia also screamed, "I shall enjoy crushing you with my Blue Tears!" Shi then replied, "Great! At least you have the enthusiasm thing down. Not so sure about your piloting skill though." This earned him two popped veins and screeching worthy of a banshee.

_At the arena_

Ichika and the gang reached the completely filled stands of the arena where they met Hector. Ichika looked around and asked, "I don't see Salvatore-san. Do you know where he is Sanada-san?" Hector just shook his head and pointed at the arena. They all looked at where he pointed and saw Shi and Riccardo doing stretches at one end of the arena while Rin and Cecilia stood in their IS at the other end. Charlotte asked Hector," I thought that the match was going to be a 2-v-1?"

"Well Riccardo asked to join the match, and the others gave their ok. So, this will be a 2-2. At least, person-wise."

Rin impatiently shouted, "OI! When do you plan on starting!" Cecilia added, "As expected, this commoner can only bluff! He's so scared that he's probably trying to think of a way to get out of this match!" Shi felt a twinge of annoyance as he finished his stretches. He looked at the girls and shouted, "Oh don't get your panties in a bunch Assets and Shorty!" He then saw two very pissed off girls charge at him. He looked at Riccardo, grinned, and said, "Doesn't this remind you of that time in Nagita? Two very nice girls just running into our 'embracing' arms?"

Riccardo turned towards him and said, "You and I have _**very**_ different accounts of Nagita. I remember explosions and two _**very**_ pissed off women screaming for blood." He then faced the two charging IS and started to walk towards them with a smirk on his face. They reached him and raised their arms to punch him, but they saw that he had disappeared. Their radars pinged that there was a contact behind them and they then felt a pressure on both of their backs. Their IS gave an image of Riccardo standing with one foot on both of their backs. He jumped off them to where Shi was and laughed, "Wow, much coordination. Such speed. Wow." The two girls twisted around to their opponents and they saw Riccardo in his "IS". Cecilia stood with a gaping mouth while Rin stuttered, "W-w-w-what is that? That isn't an IS!" Where Riccardo was standing was a suit of armor that covered all of his body.* Cecilia managed to regain her composure and said, "That can't be an IS!" Shi, still in non-deployed mode replied, "Well, like I said, we made our own suits. So... yeah... they're different."

* I will have a complete description of Riccardo's armor with drawing up by the next chapter.

I will try to update a chapter biweekly. Please continue to support this fic! CC is greatly appreciated and OC's are now open once more! Please PM me for more details!


End file.
